


Gross Boys

by frillybloomers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, a very brief bj, keith has a praise kink, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillybloomers/pseuds/frillybloomers
Summary: i was thinkin "man, i wish there was a smutty klance fic with this and this and this" so i took matters into my own hands... i'm not much of a writer buuuut here's hopin you enjoy it anyway B~)





	Gross Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinkin "man, i wish there was a smutty klance fic with this and this and this" so i took matters into my own hands... i'm not much of a writer buuuut here's hopin you enjoy it anyway B~)

“ _Mmh_ , Lance...”  
  
The silence in Lance's bedroom was filled with ragged breaths, with wet smacks of lips on skin, with Keith's soft gasps and moans. The setting sun soaked the room in an orange glow, warm like the rising heat between the two boys.  
  
Everything felt so _good_ \-- Lance's scent surrounding him, the taste of him lingering deliciously on Keith's tongue, the searing sensation wherever the other boy's skin made contact with Keith's own. Lance kissing and touching him in his most private places felt wonderfully, overwhelmingly intimate; Keith yielded his entire body to to his boyfriend, thrilled by the feeling of vulnerability.  
  
Keith arched his back off the mattress and into the tantalizing sensation of Lance's mouth suckling on his nipple, his thumb rolling against the other. Lance's lips and tongue and teeth danced on the stiff, sensitive flesh, emitting a stuttered groan from Keith's throat.  
  
He needed _more._  
  
“ _Lance,_ ” Keith moaned his name again, voice on the verge of desperation, and dug his nails into the soft skin on his back.  
  
Lance pulled his lips away from Keith's chest to look up at him with lidded eyes, clouded with desire. He leaned up to give Keith a kiss, brief but hungry. When they parted, Lance gazed at him, mesmerized.  
  
“So pretty,” he murmured, voice warm with adoration. “You look so good like this.”  
  
Keith whimpered at the praise. Lance's attention had felt so unattainable, once; to be smothered in it, now, filled him with a heady feeling. Heat flickered in Lance's eyes and he rolled his hips shallowly against Keith's, the bulges which tented their jeans brushing against each other. Keith hiccuped at the sudden jolt of pleasure, chasing the feeling with a lurch of his own hips. Lance bit his bottom lip and gripped the other boy's hips, gyrating his clothed dick roughly against Keith's. Keith let out a shuddered groan at the feeling of Lance's hardness - _hard for me, because of me,_ he noted gleefully - grinding against his own through layers of denim. Their rhythm was uncoordinated, hips clumsily jerking together in a wild, hazy need for friction.  
  
It wasn't enough. It was unbearable.  
  
"M-more," Keith breathed. “Lance, _more..._ ”  
  
Lance moaned at the pleas, and the warmth of his body disappeared as he sat upright, moving to unbutton his jeans with hasty, trembling hands. Keith followed immediately, both boys granting their aching dicks heavenly freedom from the confines of their jeans, carelessly tossing them away along with their boxers. Now completely naked, it felt so much more raw to hold Lance's body close, to feel his fully bare skin kiss his own.  
  
Lance's cock slid against his, and a surge of electricity swam through Keith's body from head to toe.  
  
Then, Lance reached between them, held both their cocks in one hand, and _squeezed_. Keith keened, arching against the other boy, rocking his hips up impatiently for more.  
  
“Ohh, Keith, baby...” Lance moaned as he stroked their dicks, hips stuttering into his hand.  
  
Keith gasped for breath, clinging to Lance like he was his only anchor as he lost himself in the heat he shared with the other boy. They bucked against each other, the lewd sound of rhythmic squelches lost to the sounds of their breaths and pleasured noises, to the bed springs squeaking beneath them, to the blood pounding in Keith's ears.  
  
“Fuck, _Lance,_ ” Keith sobbed, voice breaking and trembling almost pitifully.  
  
Lance kissed him, sloppily, each boy swallowing each other's moans and breaths. When they broke apart, Lance looked Keith in the eye, still fucking their slick cocks into his hand as he asked, “Feels good, yeah?”  
  
Keith whined, any coherent response lost in the fog of his pleasure-induced haze.  
  
“Talk to me, babe,” Lance gently encouraged, dipping down to mouth at Keith's hickey-ridden neck, pausing his strokes to knead at the sensitive heads of their dicks. “Wanna hear you...”  
  
With a groan, Keith wracked his brain for words, fighting through his daze with all the mental strength he could muster.  
  
“ _Haah-- g-good,_ ” he croaked out. “So good, don't stop, _please..._ ”  
  
Lance watched him for a moment, entranced, before proceeding with his rough strokes and dropping down to breathe hotly into Keith's ear.  
  
“ _Oh,_ Keith,” Lance moaned, heavy with arousal. “You don't know what you do to me... you're so _fucking_ amazing, baby, _ah..._ ”  
  
Keith's head spun and his cheeks burned hot at the praise, intoxicated by Lance's attention. Lance's harsh breaths and moans into Keith's ear felt almost embarrassingly intimate, yet Keith yearned for more, exhilarated by the closeness between them.  
  
“Wanna make you come...” Lance murmured, sending a violent shiver up Keith's spine.  
  
Lance fisted their swollen dicks rapidly, mingled pre-cum building a slick friction, lengths squeezed flush together with crushing pressure. The sensation was like nothing else, raw and intense and overpowering, and it made Keith's toes curl, sent waves upon waves of prickling shivers all across his skin. Keith scratched angry marks down Lance's back as they fucked each other, rocking against each other over and over with delirious abandon.  
  
Suddenly, Keith was drowning. He felt his balls pull tight against his body and he trembled as his hips stuttered upward, higher and higher, as if reaching for the peak of his mounting pleasure. Needy whimpers and incoherent pleas spilled from Keith's lips as he fell apart, lungs burning as he gasped for air, each exhale a moan more desperate than the last.  
  
“That's right, babe, c'mon,” Lance urged softly. The rhythmic creak of the bed springs grew raucous as their pace rose in a quick crescendo, Lance driving his hips against Keith with fierce purpose. The pressure to Lance's merciless strokes was almost agonizing as he was raced to climax, and Keith cried out, tearing apart at the seams.  
  
Lance's next words were a husky murmur, resonant in his ear.  
  
“Come for me, baby...”  
  
Keith whited out.  
  
Every muscle in his body tensed as an explosion of indescribable _pleasure_ washed over him in ruthless waves, flooded him, and the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding broke out into what might have been a scream. His raging cock pulsed violently against Lance's, said boy guiding him through the tides of his orgasm with sharp strokes, amplifying the shocks of pleasure flowing through his body. Keith barely registered the sound of Lance's soothing murmurs and soft shushes as his whole body trembled, voice breaking on sobs and whimpers as he slowly came down from his high, his raised hips sagging back down again onto the mattress.  
  
Lance made a helpless sound, and Keith forced his eyes open, looking down the space between their cum-splattered bodies to see Lance furiously jerking himself off. Keith acknowledged that his sweet boyfriend hadn't come yet, and had resorted to taking matters into his own... hand. He couldn't let that happen; it was up to _him_ to make Lance come.  
  
Ignited with resolve, Keith shoved Lance onto his back and leaned over him. Lance barely had time to squawk in bewilderment before Keith ducked down to wrap his fingers around Lance's engorged dick and close his mouth over the oozing head. He swirled his tongue around the head, lapped at the slit, savoring Lance's taste.  
  
A shaky moan spilled from Lance's parted lips and he bucked shallowly into Keith's mouth, hand immediately coming to rest on his head, tangling long fingers in dark hair. Keith held Lance's hip down with one hand, the other tending to what his mouth couldn't reach with firm, rapid strokes as he bobbed his head, groaning around the cock filling his mouth.  
  
It only took seconds before Lance was coming undone under his boyfriend's care, having already been dangerously close before being jumped. He writhed and keened as the beginnings of orgasm consumed him.  
  
“K-Keith, _Keith_ , babybaby _babyI'mgonna--_ ”  
  
Keith flickered his gaze up at his boyfriend, watching him as he gave an encouraging swallow around his dick and _sucked_. With an overwhelmed whine, Lance tugged harshly on Keith's hair and finally exploded into his mouth.  
  
Keith felt a rush of excitement at the sound of Lance's broken whimpers and moans, at the sight of the muscles in his abdomen tensing and rippling, at the sensation of his come filling his mouth. He sucked and stroked him through it, throat swallowing around the head once, then twice, then a third time for good measure. He loved making Lance feel good - the satisfaction he felt at making Lance come so hard was enough to make him blush.  
  
He slid Lance's dick out of his mouth with a wet pop, and wiped at the cum trickling down his chin with the back of his hand. He shifted to lay on his side next to Lance, admiring him as he recovered – his heaving chest, the tufts of soft brown hair curled around his flushed cheeks, his soft lips parted on waning puffs of breath. Eventually, his blue eyes opened half-way, softening with fondness when they met Keith's.  
  
As if magnetized, Keith dipped down to plant his lips on Lance's, kissing him lazily, cradling his face in his hands. He felt Lance's arms wrap around him, rub slow circles on his back as they kissed. They broke with a soft parting noise, and he felt Lance smile. Keith's eyes lingered shut for a moment before opening slowly to meet Lance's.  
  
Lance huffed an incredulous little laugh. “Geez louise, Keith."  
  
Keith's lips curled with a smile of his own - partly because Lance's was so contagious, partly due to the sweetness of afterglow, and partly from disbelief over the eruption of passion they just shared.  
  
Keith chuckled, bumping his forehead playfully against Lance's before softly murmuring, “How's that for a bonding moment?”

 


End file.
